1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compound useful as a herbicide for agriculture and horticulture, to a herbicidal composition containing the same, and to methods of controlling weeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various herbicides have been developed and practically used for contributing to a saving of man power and increasing the yields of agricultural products, but there is much room for improvement in such herbicides and the development of new and useful herbicides has been strongly desired. It is, of course, desirable to develop, for example, herbicides which are safe from the standpoint of environmental pollution and which have the least adverse effect on useful plants, still retaining strong herbicidal activities, but in view of the fact that the resistance of weeds to existing herbicides has increased recently, the demand for herbicides which have higher activity and are different types from existing herbicides has increased.